La leyenda de los eternos rivales
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Esta es la historia de los príncipes Ichigo y Ogichi, gemelos que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer. Y que a pesar de la semejanza física, eran muy diferentes, uno era el mal, el otro el bien. Y aunque Ogichi siempre hiciera daño a la humanidad, su hermano siempre estará junto a él para restar las heridas que causara.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC.

* * *

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS ETERNOS RIVALES**

**LEYENDA MAYA**

En una hermosa mañana de un mes de abril, un acontecimiento importante sucedió en la bella ciudad de Karakura. El pueblo estaba de fiesta pues la reina indígena había dado luz a los futuros príncipes. Así es la reina Masaki había dado a luz a dos apuestos varones, el primogénito por un par de minutos era un niño de cabello naranja, ojos avellana y piel bronceada, el otro príncipe era un niño de piel y cabello tan blancos como la luna y de pupilas negras e iris dorados, pero a pesar de esas diferencias los hermanos se parecían mucho.

El primero recibió el nombre de Ichigo, él segundo de Ogichi.

El rey Isshin estaba tan contento que la celebración por el nacimientos de los príncipes duró una semana, en la que las calles permanecían adornadas de múltiples listones multicolores, los tambores y caracoles no paraban de sonar, los templos dedicados a sus dioses no dejaban de ser visitados por los habitantes de Karakura que iban a orar y a agradecer por semejante acontecimiento y el incienso se respiraba en el aire.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

En otro reino, la Sociedad de Almas, separado de Karakura por el bello mar de colores verdes y azules, gobernaban los reyes Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, y en ese territorio las cosas eran muy opuestas.

La reina Hisana tenía el semblante muy triste, pues desde hacía un par de años en ella se albergaba el deseo de ser madre, sin embargo no había podido cumplirlo pues ella era estéril.

Y aunque el rey Byakuya le decía que no importaba, que sólo con ella era feliz; ella se entristecía pues conocía que el mayor deseo de su esposo era ser padre y de su pueblo tener un heredero.

Así que esa noche caminó hacia el templo dedicada a la diosa Unohana, diosa de la luna y la fertilidad, y frente a su representación en piedra oró con mucha fe y por largo rato para que se le concediera su deseo.

La diosa Unohana se compadeció de ella y viendo que era de un corazón puro, decidió entregarle su mayor regalo.

Así que la diosa utilizando esencia de la luna y barro formó a una pequeña bebé a la cual le dio vida. Esa noche bajó a la tierra y se la entregó a la reina Hisana.

Los reyes de la Sociedad de Almas fueron inmensamente felices con esa niña y la amaron desde el primer momento.

La niña, a la cual decidieron llamar Rukia, era de gran belleza, de piel blanca y suave, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Sin embargo era alguien frágil y delicada, pues no podía estar expuesta al sol, ya que en su piel comenzaban a formarse llagas.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Los años pasaron y la princesa Rukia se volvió una mujer muy hermosa y amada por todos los que la rodeaban, pero no por su físico, sino por su buen corazón, pues ella era amable, bondadosa y alegre.

Aunque no podía salir en el día, se alegraba de ver el mar de tonos azules y verdes resplandecer por el sol a través de la ventana, de sentir desde ahí como la suave brisa acariciaba su piel y mecía el follaje de los árboles y como estos cambiaban de color con las distintas estaciones. Pero lo que más le gustaba observar era el atardecer, como el cielo azul se pintaba de tonos naranjas y rojos y como el astro rey poco a poco se ocultaba entre los cerros para darle paso a la hermosa luna.

Y ese era el momento cuando ella podía ser libre y dar sus paseos por la selva, podía ver los animales nocturnos, como la luna alumbraba desde lo alto y como se reflejaba en el mar o en los cenotes, en los cuales le encantaba nadar.

Y sus padres eran felices al ver que ella siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y sin quejarse de su condición.

Los príncipes también crecieron fuertes, apuestos, varoniles y valientes. Sin embargo aunque por fuera eran muy parecidos, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy diferentes a pesar de que sus padres los amaban y educaban de la misma forma.

Ichigo era un muchacho noble y amable, curaba a los animales heridos, daba su comida a las tortolitas hambrientas, ayudaba a las personas del pueblo con su trabajo, ayudaba a los ancianos, cuidaba de los enfermos.

Ogichi era un joven arrogante y prepotente, se divertía arrancando las alas de las mariposas, pisoteando las hermosas flores de la selva, destruyendo los nidos sobre los árboles, divirtiéndose a costa de sus subordinados.

Y él envidiaba a su hermano, porque era querido por el pueblo, y porque la mayoría se refería a Ichigo como el futuro rey. También porque a él no le tenían repulsión.

Sí, porque Ogichi desde niño sintió que era rechazado por su aspecto diferente, siempre creyó, erróneamente, que sus padres se avergonzaban de él y preferían a Ichigo, por eso su corazón se fue llenando de amargura y resentimiento hacia todos, en especial hacia su hermano.

Ichigo conocía el lado oscuro de Ogichi, pero aun así lo amaba y procuraba estar cerca de él y tratar de reparar sus errores.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Una noche de luna llena Ogichi regresaba de cazar unos venados, se le había hecho tarde pues los persiguió por horas hasta que pudo atraparlos.

Caminaba entre la selva con los venados sobre su hombro, ya estaba sediento así que decidió ir hacia el río para calmar su sed, bajó por una vereda del costado haciendo crujir las hojas secas a su paso. Cuando llegó a la tierra plana se detuvo al mirar a lo lejos la figura de una doncella sentada sobre una gran piedra peinando sus cabellos negros.

En ese momento el ulular de las lechuzas, el suave murmullo del viento colándose entre las ramas, el sonido del río recorriendo su camino hacia el mar y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido para él, sólo se concentró en mirar a la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente.

La joven sintió su presencia y volteó hacia él, el príncipe indígena quedó encantado con los ojos violetas de la joven de vestido blanco.

Pero sobre todo se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía de forma amable y no parecía sentir desprecio o repulsión hacia él.

El joven se acercó despacio hacia ella.

―¿No me temes? ―le preguntó.

―¿Debería de hacerlo? ―preguntó ella.

―No. ―respondió él.

No entendía porque se sentía así con ella, era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo con alguien más.

Esa noche Ogichi y Rukia platicaron por largo rato, él le contó animadamente sobre sus intervenciones en las guerras contra otros pueblos, con orgullo le habló sobre sus destrezas como guerrero y de sus habilidades como cazador, Rukia lo escuchó atentamente y le habló sobre las maravillas de su reino, hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.

Pero Ogichi estaba decidido a verla de nuevo, porque él se había enamorado.

Un amor que sin saberlo llevaría a una desgracia.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

La noche siguiente Rukia, como acostumbraba, subió a su canoa y a travesó el mar que separaba a los dos grandes reinos. Ató su canoa a un árbol cercano a la orilla del agua y se adentró a la selva.

Se regocijó al llegar a su cenote favorito y al ver la luna reflejada en este, se sentó en una piedra a las orillas del mismo y metió los pies en el agua clara y fría.

Contempló con alegría a los peces de diversos colores que nadaban tranquilamente.

Escuchó un ruido seco a sus espaldas y volteó asustada, su preocupación creció más al ver en el piso a un chico de cabello naranja, que tenía clavada una flecha en un costado.

Rápidamente Rukia se puso de pie y se acercó al chico que gemía por el dolor.

―Tranquilo, te ayudaré. ―dijo ella con voz calmada, la que fue como una bella melodía para Ichigo.

Rukia prontamente junto varias hojas medicinales y las aplastó sobre una piedra, luego limpió la herida de Ichigo y le colocó las hierbas.

Su tacto era suave para no causarle dolor al joven, luego se arrancó un trozo de su ropa y la utilizó como venda.

―Gracias. ―le dijo él cuando lo terminó de curar. ―soy Ichigo.

―Soy Rukia.

Miradas violetas y avellanas se cruzaron, sus cuerpos se estremecieron como si una oleada de fuego los recorriera.

Él quiso levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

―Necesitas descansar un rato. ―dijo ella.

Y él aceptó sin objeciones.

El tiempo pasó de prisa para ellos, hubieran querido estar más tiempo platicando, pues congeniaron muy bien.

Él le habló sobre los animales, sobre como el sol se alzaba en el cielo por la mañana, lo imponente de las cascadas y la belleza del arcoíris, ella le hablaba de refrescante brisa nocturna, de la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, de lo majestuosas que se veían las estrellas fugaces en el firmamento.

Y se dieron cuenta de que los dos compartían el amor por la naturaleza.

Después ella lo ayudó a llegar a la entrada del pueblo, pues él a penas y podía caminar, no siguió más allá ya que la hora señalada por su padre para su regreso estaba por cumplirse.

Quedaron de verse otra noche, sin embargo los acontecimientos futuros no lo permitieron.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

El rey Byakuya consideró que ya era tiempo de que su hija se casara, así que Rukia estuvo muy ocupada participando en las preparaciones para el evento en que se decidiría su pretendiente.

Byakuya sólo quería lo mejor para su hija, así que organizó un torneo, en el que el ganador conseguiría la mano de la princesa Rukia.

Esa noticia llegó a todos los reinos vecinos y decenas de jóvenes decidieron participar en el torneo, incluyendo al reino de Karakura, en donde Isshin decidió que sus hijos participaran pues le convenía que su reino y el de Byakuya también estuvieran unidos por una boda.

Cuando llegó el día del torneo la Sociedad de Almas se llenó de alegría, música y colores.

Toda la ciudad estaba iluminada por antorchas encendidas, pues el evento se había hecho casi al atardecer para que Rukia no sufriera daño.

Desde el palco principal los reyes y princesa saludaron a los presentes ataviados de sus mejores trajes y joyas.

La princesa lucía un hermoso vestido de manta decorado con flores bordadas en hilos de henequén, su penacho estaba decorado con plumas de faisán y joyas de oro y jade adornaban sus orejas, cuello y manos.

Ella obedecía las órdenes de su padre sin protestar, pero estaba triste pues siempre había soñado con casarse con un hombre al que amara, pero su tristeza se esfumó al ver entre los guerreros concursantes al chico de cabello naranja.

No pudo evitar sonreír alegremente, a pesar de no saber porque.

―Bienvenidos al torneo. ―habló el rey Byakuya. ―Sólo el mejor podrá obtener la mano de mi más preciado tesoro, mi hija. ―dijo señalando a la princesa, quien dio unos pasos al frente.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir.

Ichigo y Ogichi miraban desde abajo, ellos no querían participar, pero no podían desacatar a su padre, sin embargo al ver que era Rukia la princesa por la que competirían, las sonrisas adornaron sus rostros, sin saber que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer.

El torneo y los festejos se llevarían a cabo durante una semana, y dio comienzo con el característico juego de pelota, en el que esta vez los ganadores no serían sacrificados para los dioses, si no que ellos seguirían a la siguiente etapa.

Se formaron cuatro grupos, en los que solamente dos serian ganadores.

Ichigo y Ogichi quedaron en el mismo grupo, los dos mostraban gran destreza en el juego, sus movimientos eran precisos para hacer que la pelota de caucho y de tres kilos tocara los aros.

Al final su equipo fue el ganador, aunque Ogichi se molestó pues Ichigo anotó más que él.

Rukia miraba emocionada el juego desde su lugar. Byakuya miraba atentamente a los jóvenes hermanos, sabía que eran los príncipes de Karakura y que ellos eran probables candidatos al triunfo.

Los juegos siguieron, carreras en canoa, lanzamiento de jabalina, tiro con arco, nado… y en todas las competencias Ichigo y Ogichi salían victoriosos.

Y cada vez que ganaban se hacían merecedores a un premio entregado por Rukia, pero solamente Ichigo tenía la oportunidad de besar la mano de la doncella, la que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Y Ogichi miraba todo con furia, y cada vez su corazón se envenenaba más.

Y si las estrellas pudieran hablar le contarían a todo el mundo como cada noche una figura masculina se deslizaba sigilosamente por el muro del castillo hacia la ventana de la joven princesa.

―Ichigo. ―exclamó feliz la joven al ver entrar por su ventana al joven príncipe de cabello naranja.

El joven llegó hasta ella y después de depositarle un beso en la mano, se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios en los suyos.

Y como cada noche, con sus besos él le demostraba cuanto la amaba y ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

El último día del torneo llegó y Ogichi tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Rukia a solas.

―Mi bella princesa. ―le dijo mientras estaban sentados en unas piedras frente al mar. ―desde que te conocí un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de mí. ―le dijo sosteniendo su mano. Rukia lo miraba atenta con sus ojos violetas.―y aunque quizá no sea el ganador de este torneo quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti y si me correspondieras me dedicaría a hacerte feliz. ―dijo él.

Rukia no sabía que contestar, lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas, pues no quería dañarlo con su rechazo.

Ogichi limpió sus lágrimas delicadamente, y acercándose lentamente la besó.

Rukia se separó de inmediato, su beso no se parecía a los delicados y tiernos besos de Ichigo, ese beso tampoco la hizo sentir lo que el chico naranja la hacía experimentar.

―Yo lo siento…pero no puedo corresponderte. ―dijo ella levantándose con prisa y luego echó a correr.

El joven de cabello blanco se paró disgustado y comenzó a golpear el tronco de un árbol, jurando que si la princesa no era suya, no sería de nadie.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Como era de esperarse la última prueba sería entre Ichigo y Ogichi y consistiría en una batalla con espadas, el ganador sería el elegido para Rukia.

Ogichi pensó en hablar con Ichigo, estaba seguro que él se dejaría ganar si le contaba sobre su amor por la princesa.

Así que el príncipe de Karakura comenzó a buscar a su hermano, al no encontrarlo en la ciudad se imaginó que estaría por la selva curando a algún animal como acostumbraba, nunca entendió porque su gusto por esos animales que sólo se veían bien como trofeos de caza.

Se adentró a la selva y caminó por un tiempo hasta que llegó a las orillas del río, a lo lejos observó a una sombra inclinándose sobre otra, y detrás de ellos el atardecer.

Se acercó más y su furia creció al ver que eran Rukia e Ichigo. Al ver que el corazón de Rukia lo había ganado Ichigo, el corazón de Ogichi se llenó de venganza.

Ogichi sacó su arco y su flecha y apuntó al corazón de la joven.

Ichigo vio con horror como su amada caía al suelo, mientras la sangre manchaba su pecho. No tuvo ni tiempo de llorar pues la voz de su hermano lo llamó.

―Tú me has quitado todo, ahora ya me he vengado. ―dijo Ogichi con satisfacción.

Ichigo furioso se abalanzó contra él como un jaguar al venado.

Los hermanos rodaron por el pasto en un fuerte forcejeo, pero Ogichi estaba tan cegado por la furia que lo superó en fuerza, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Ichigo y lo apretó con fuerza.

Ichigo lo miró con tristeza, siendo su último pensamiento hacia los dioses, pidiéndoles que le permitieran cuidar de Rukia y de su hermano en la siguiente vida.

Ogichi tras estrangular a su hermano volvió en sí. Vio con horror lo que había hecho, invocando al dios del campo y de los montes.

Frente a él apareció un hombre de cabello marrón rizado, con una capa rosada. El dios del campo Kyoraku, también apareció la diosa de la luna.

La diosa Unohana se acercó a Rukia y soplando sobre ella hizo que su cuerpo desapareciera en un rayo de luna, y junto al cuerpo de Ichigo creció una pequeña planta de flores lilas, compuesta de pequeñas hojas delicadas, conocida después como Mimosa.

―Aunque tú siempre hagas daño a la humanidad, tu hermano siempre estará junto a ti para restar las heridas que produzcas. ―le dijo Kyoraku.

Y al momento Ogichi se trasformó en un árbol, al que se conoció después como Chechem, un árbol de madera blanca.

Kyoraku comprendiendo el deseo de Ichigo, trasformó su alma en otro árbol llamado Kulu, de color rojo.

Y así esa pequeña flor siempre estaría resguardada bajo la sombra y amor del Kulu.

Los lugareños saben que el Chechem es un árbol al que no hay que tocarlo, pues su savia es muy dañina, produce quemadas, y la leyenda dice que quien duerme bajo su sombra jamás despierta y si lo hacen, están llenos de llagas y se vuelven locos; pero lo sabios saben que todo veneno tiene su antídoto y el mal del Chechem lo cura el Kulu, la corteza del árbol rojo frotada sobre la piel quemada, sana al enfermo.

Y es por eso que siempre encontraras un Kulu junto a un Chechem, porque Ichigo siempre sanará las heridas hechas por Ogichi.

* * *

**Me encontré con esta leyenda y no pude evitar adaptarla, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Si se interesan en más historias basadas en leyendas pueden leer mi fic llamado "Antología de amores eternos" es una compilación de varias leyendas tanto mexicanas como de otros países.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


End file.
